


Drabbles/Ficlets

by couldvelovedyou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldvelovedyou/pseuds/couldvelovedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut/Sergio- Leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles/Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Once I stopped crying this came out, I'm sorry.

Sergio sighs. Mesut touches him softly, runs a finger down his cheek to his chin, where he settles his hand and pulls Sergio's face to him. He kisses him lightly and pulls back when he feels Sergio's tears on his own face.

Mesut lies down, his feet tangled with Sergio's and his arms wrapped around him, hugging him close. "Are you tired?" he asks.

"Yes," Sergio answers. "But I don't want to sleep."

"You need to get some rest, you played 90 minutes today," Mesut tells him, looking at his half-closed eyes.

"But you're leaving tomorrow," Sergio's eyes water again as he takes Mesut's hand. "I don't want to miss my last moments with you."

Mesut kisses him instead of answering. It's easier this way, easier than talking about leaving, easier than explaining his decision. _Why?_ Sergio asks. _Why now? Why there? Why at all?_ And Mesut doesn't want to, so he kisses him; his lips, his face, his neck, his chest, until Sergio moans, wanting, needing, and Mesut complies.

After, Sergio reaches for his bag, pulls out his black hat and hands it to Mesut.

"Sergio…" Mesut starts but Sergio shakes his head. "Promise me you'll wear it all the time," he says, and Mesut promises. 

When the sun is up and it's almost time for him to leave, Mesut writes a dedication and signs his name on his jersey from the match he didn't play in and leaves it in the living room for Sergio to find later. 

Sergio walks him to the door, hands him his bag, his keys. Mesut hugs him close. "I love you," he says in his ear, and Sergio nods and hugs him tighter. And then it's over, and Mesut has to leave for the airport, for Germany, for his national time and his medicals for Arsenal.  
He goes to his car, throws his stuff in, puts Sergio's hat on. He turns back to look at Sergio who stands by his door, and smiles at him. Sergio wipes his eyes and waves at him, and Mesut gets into his car and drives away from him.


End file.
